Question: A pink pair of socks costs $$28$, and a silver watch costs $$4$. The pink pair of socks costs how many times as much as the silver watch costs?
The cost of the pink pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the silver watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$28 \div $4$ $$28 \div $4 = 7$ The pink pair of socks costs $7$ times as much as the silver watch costs.